Satan's Spawn
by totes magotes
Summary: My take on what I think should happen right after the elevator scene in 7x12. So don't read it if you haven't seen it. And if you haven't seen it, I envy your blissful ignorance.


Title: The Spawn of Satan

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. And I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N: I don't know why the writers want to torture us, but I had to attempt to fix what they effed up. Thoughts in italics. And if you like it, or don't like it, you should let me know by using the review button . Cause it's my first attempt and I'd really like to know what ya guys thought.

"Today I found out that I'm pregnant. With Mark's baby. How bout now?"

The silence in the elevator seemed to drag on as Arizona struggled to find a response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Callie said bitterly, taking the silence as rejection. Turning, she exits through the now open doors, her movement snapping Arizona out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"No. No! Calliope wait!" Callie stops but doesn't turn, to miserable to see disgust or disappointment on the face of the one person she loves, the one person she _wanted_ a baby with. She expected this response, knew it would be too much to deal with for the blonde, but still, she couldn't help but hope…_Stupid sorbet_.

Arizona hurries to catch up, moving in front of Callie's line of vision when she reaches her. She sees the tear tracks across her cheeks and can't help but reach up and wipe them away. Callie closes her eyes for a second and lets out a small whimper at the familiar and loving gesture.

Arizona just looks at her, trying to figure out when her life got this out of control. _What am I supposed to say? I mean, what the fuck? She hooked up with Mark while I was gone? Mark? What the fuck? _"Callie," Arizona starts. The brunette flinches slightly at the use of her shortened name, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice how much she affects her. But it's Arizona, and she notices everything about Callie.

"Calliope," Arizona corrects herself, trying to give the brunette some comfort. "I meant what I said. I love you. I really do. I want this," she points between the two of them, "_us_, to work. Forever. But what you just told me…" she trails off, knowing that how she says the next part will be crucial. "What you just told me is a lot to process. I mean first off you slept with Mark. Again. While I was in Africa crying over you and saving children." Callie cringes again, but this time Arizona is on a roll and too worked up to care. She was trying not to get angry, not to make this situation worse, but she can't help it. "And now you're telling me that not only did you do the one thing I was always insecure about, but that you, a highly educated surgeon at a world renowned hospital, somehow don't have the common sense to use protection!"

Callie's eyes harden at that, fury now evident where pain was moments ago. "No. No. You do NOT get to judge me right now. You left me. You _broke_ me. So I tried to do something, _anything,_ that would get you off my mind. Because every time I closed my eyes I saw you and the future we were supposed to have disappearing in an airport. So I turned to my best friend, the one that doesn't leave me, like the rest of you, and now I'm paying the price." She pauses to take a deep breath, tears steaming furiously down both her cheeks and Arizona's. The sight of the blonde causes her to continue more softly.

"You think I don't know that I screwed up? You think I don't regret it? I have to listen to your speeches professing your love and it makes my stomach churn. Because I've ruined us. Me." The anger comes back as she says out loud what she's been thinking all day. "Once again you are the perfect one who comes back all heroically to fight for us, only to find out I fucked it up. I get that. I don't need you reminding me. But what led to that screw up, was you abandoning me. Don't forget that."

The brunette watches the range of emotions that cross the blonde's face as she speaks, and sees mainly regret. It's probably what's been on her face as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you. And I know I had no claim over when I left, so I'm not mad."

Callie raises her eyebrows, looking at her disbelievingly.

"No, I mean, I am mad…I'm furious. At myself for leaving, at you for sleeping with someone else so soon, I mean, I came back as soon as I could get everything in order, and still it wasn't fast enough." She shakes her head angrily, confused at how her life got so off track. "But that's not the point. I just…Can you give me some time to process this? Without holding it against me? It's a lot to absorb and I'm not bailing. I'm really not. But what happened, what's going to happen, it's a lot to digest. And we need to talk about it more, to figure out what you want, but I can't right now." She looks at Callie, who stares at the floor, not wanting to show her pain at what the blonde is saying. Arizona's heart breaks, because no matter what has happened between them, she can't help but want to reassure the brunette. "Calliope. Calliope, look at me." When Callie lifts her gaze, and their eyes meet, she continues. "Just know that what I want, what I _need_, it's you. So this time, please, _please_ wait for me. Just give me some time. Okay?"

"Yeah, no I understand. And I'll wait this time." She chuckles a little at the not at all funny situation before smiling a weak smile and heading around the blonde towards the exit.

She stops and turns, catching the blonde staring at her shoes. "Oh and Arizona?" The blonde looks up quickly, wondering what is left to say. "I don't know how I haven't said this to you yet, but I love you too. Always have, always will." Arizona nods in acknowledgement as Callie turns again and continues walking. She can't even lie, hearing Callie say that again makes her heart feel like bursting. Now to just find a brick and hunt down Satan.


End file.
